Summertime
by LexisTexas2000
Summary: Ally reflects on her summer vacation when Austin is on world tour for the winter. Will she realize she possibly wants to be "more" than friends. Sorry bout the summary, story is better.


**Summertime**

**Thought of this as I was listening to "Summertime". Hope you enjoy, no flames allowed!**

**Disclaimer: Is it OBVIOUS that I own NOTHING? Or do I need to say it again? LOL**

**Ally's P.O.V**

I can't believe he's gone. I can't believe Austin is on world tour for the whole winter. Everything is so different without him, it's so quiet. I cannot believe that I actually MISS him.

When he told me he was going to be gone for the whole summer, I was shocked. I secretly didn't want him to leave, but it was too late.

I miss Austin, and I know this is stupid, but I think I LIKE him! Not as a friend, well he is my friend. But I like him, as in, LOVE him. I have had a crush on Austin for a while, but now that I think about how he's gone, I regret not telling him.

I've tried calling him, but he never answers. Either he's that busy, or he's ignoring me. No, Austin would NEVER ignore me. Why would he?

I sigh as I sat at the piano in the practice room and opened my songbook. I began to write a new song, I have a feeling it's going to be great.

**Fifteen Minutes Later…**

I place the pencil on the piano top as I read over my song; it was perfect. Now if only Austin can hear it. I thought of calling him and singing to him. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my phone; I dialed the number and pressed my phone to my ear. A voice message answered.

I turn my phone off, and tapped the pencil to my chin, thinking of a plan. My eyes roamed around the room, and settled on Dez's video camera. "Hmmmmm, maybe I can record myself, and send it to Austin! That could work, right?" I thought as I reached for Dez's video camera and rested it in my hands.

"Ok, I can do this. How hard can it be to video tape myself?" I nervously muttered as I positioned the camera towards me. I pressed on the piano keys, and hummed the tune. I moved my hand, and pressed the record button.

**Austin's P.O.V**

I was exhausted after a whole night of singing and dancing in front of thousands of screaming fans. I flopped on the couch in my hotel room; I started dozing off when my laptop made a ping sound, signaling I got an email.

I pulled myself up from the comfy couch as I clicked on the message. "Huh, from Ally; haven't heard from her in a while." I thought as I clicked on the message, and a video link popped up. I moved the little arrow to the link, and clicked on it. A video appeared on the screen, showing Ally in the practice room sitting at the piano; I pressed the play button, and the video started.

Ally said to the camera, "Hey Austin, you probably won't see this, considering you're always busy with your career. I miss you, Austin. I don't know how to put this, but I'll sing it to you, instead." She started to play the piano as she sang.

_Ally: Walkin' down picket fence  
Run my hands along the edge and  
Music plays in my head  
Hear the song before I go to bed when  
Stars are bright outside my window  
Wake up to tree boughs filled up with snow  
And I remember, oh I remember  
I remember my summer with you_

Cherry popsicles, sand in my toes  
Rolled down windows, hold my hand, hold me close  
Pick up your phone, wanna hear your voice again  
Like a fresh air, like a windblown hair  
I like you I don't care  
Why did it have to end?  
Summer love  
with my best friend  
(with my best friend)

I was surprised at the song. Ally missed me, more importantly, LIKE me? I continued to listen.

_Ally: West coast winter breeze  
As it blows through the palm trees and they  
Where they raid bands and spray tans  
Oh I wish it was summer again when  
Stars are bright outside my window  
Wake up this song echoes off my pillow  
And I remember, oh I remember  
I remember my summer with you_

Cherry popsicles, sand in my toes  
Rolled down windows, hold my hand, hold me close  
Pick up your phone, wanna hear your voice again  
Like a fresh air like a windblown hair  
I like you I don't care  
Why did it have to end?  
Summer love with my best friend  


_I fly to you all the way across the states  
I'd fly to you, hear me the winter day  
Of, I'd follow the sun  
And come right to your door  
Summer love with my best friend_

Cherry popsicles sand in my toes  
Rolled down windows, hold my hand, hold me close  
Pick up your phone, wanna hear your voice again  
Like a fresh air like a windblown hair  
I like you I don't care  
Why did it have to end?  
Summer love with my best friend

_Cherry popsicles sand in my toes  
Rolled down windows, hold my hand, hold me close  
Pick up your phone, wanna hear your voice again  
Like a fresh air like a windblown hair  
I like you I don't care  
Why did it have to end?  
Summer love with my best friend_

Ally stopped playing the piano, and said, "That's it, I hoped you liked it, Austin. I wish it was summer again so we can see each other. Oh well, have fun on tour!"

The video ended, I leant back onto the couch, thinking of the song. As I thought of it, memories from the summer came into my head. I thought of the days at the beach, the cherry popsicles we shared at the snack bar, and just having fun. Why did the summer have to end?

But more to the point, Ally called me, and I never answered? I pulled my phone out my pocket, and sure enough, there were messages from Ally. I suddenly felt like an awful friend for not answering my phone for my best friend. I quickly dialed Ally's number, and held the phone to my ear. A tired voice answered, "Hello?" "Ally, I got your video! I love it!" "Really, but you do realize its 2:30 in the morning in Miami, right?" "Oh, sorry Ally!" "It's fine, so you like the song?"

I chuckled and said, "I don't just like it, I LOVE it!" "Glad you do. Listen, I really miss you. I wish it were summer again." "Don't worry, Ally. The tour will be over before you know it, I promise. By the way, I like you too, Ally."

I could tell she was smiling, and she said, "Really? I, I didn't think you'd like me back." "Why wouldn't I? I think you're the best singer ever!" "Wow, Austin. Not very many people say that to me! Well, my dad does sometimes, but who cares?"

I couldn't help but laugh, until Ally yawned. "Ally, get to bed." I said in a playful stern voice. She laughed and replied, "Ok, but promise you'll call EVERY week, you got that?" "Sure Ally, I promise. G'Night." "Night Austin,"

I turned my phone off, as I headed towards the bedroom. I can't wait till summer is here; Ally and I can hang out again. I pulled the blanket up to my chest, as I drifted off, dreaming of a summer with my best friend, Ally Dawson.

**That's it! Hope you enjoyed, so sorry if you hated it. Leave a review, thanks a bunch:D**


End file.
